pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marcus Łowca Organów
Uwaga! W paście znajdują się informacje dotyczące Oliviera Łowcy Skór! Przypominam. Olivier Łowca Skór jest autorstwa Marta the Writer. Proszę nie przypisywać go do mojego autorstwa! Z góry dziękuję. ---- Przez miasto przetoczyły się tajemnicze, brutalne morderstwa. Ofiary miały rozcięte ciało od szyj do pęcherza. Brakowało wnętrzności. Najdziwniejszą rzeczą było to, że na tęczówkach ofiar znajdowała się krew. Idealne ilości krwi były na tęczówkach sprawiając że oczy były czerwone. Sprawcy lub sprawców brak. Śledztwo stało w miejscu do czasu, kolejnego takiego samego morderstwa. Tym razem zamordowano Pawła N. który pracował w sejmie miasta. Oczywiście śladów brak. Ale znalazł się świadek. Był nim Mariusz M. O to protokół: " Dnia 15.06.2020 r. o godzinie 20.30 Mariusz M. widział czarną zakapturzoną postać. Przez około 10 minut postać obserwował dom sąsiada. Po czym znalazła kamień, którym rzuciła w okno Pawła N. Po wejściu do jego domu wdał się walkę z nim. Z łatwością tajemniczy mężczyzna pokonał Pawła N. Martwego mężczyznę postać zaciągnęła go na górę, do sypialni. Gdy tylko zobaczyła że ją obserwuję zasłoniła zasłony. Wtedy zadzwoniłem na policję. Po 20 minutach mężczyzna wyszedł z domu cały we krwi. Spojrzał na mnie. Z tym uśmiechem..." Po wysłuchaniu Mariusza M. funkcjonariusz Aleksander Kościcki popatrzył na niego i powiedział: -W porządku. Dziękuję za pomoc w śledztwie. -Nie ma sprawy.- powiedział Mariusz M.- Lecz teraz się boję o moje życie...-Po chwili dodał. -Niech się pan nie boi. Dodamy pana do programu ochrony świadków.- powiedział Kościcki uspokajając świadka. -Dziękuję!!- wykrzyczał zadowolony świadek. - Niech pan teraz pójdzie do innego gabinetu by pomóc w rysowaniu sprawcy.- powiedział Kościcki wskazując na gabinet na końcu korytarza. Świadek zadowolony poszedł do sali, co sprawił że Kościcki mógł swobodnie pogadać o sprawie z kolegą. -Z uśmiechem... Kolejny psychofan tego Jeffa z Ameryki.- warknął Kościcki. -Nie powiedział że z rzeźbionym uśmiechem.- dopowiedział Bartek. -Ale to było w nocy. Mało co widział... -Może. Jedziemy sprawdzić miejsce morderstwa?- zapytał się Bartek patrząc na zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni. -Pewnie. Nadal mogą być jakieś ślady.- odpowiedział Kościcki. Miejsce zbrodni było tylko 15 minut od komisariatu. Po otworzeniu drzwi za pomocą kopnięcia, weszli do przedpokoju. Poszli do sypialni, która znajdowała się na pierwszym piętrze.W sypialni dywan miał kolor czerwony przez krew. Na łóżku także było mnóstwo plam krwi. Na ścianie był napis napisany krwią: "Dobro to skaza..." Gdy Kościcki przeczytał napis, przeszły go dreszcze. Nagle dostał telefon. -Cześć Marta, jak śledztwo?- powiedział Kościcki z uśmiechem. -No cześć. Mam już rysopis sprawcy. Powiem tak, niezłe jaja. -Czemu? -Wysyłam ci to na pocztę. Sam zobacz. Po rozmowie Kościcki włączył pocztę. Rysopis wyglądał na dokładny. Był to zakapturzony młodzieniec. Włosy miał krótkie i czarne. Na twarzy widniał uśmiech. Wyglądało tak jak by sam szatan uśmiechał się przez niego. Jego kły były ostrzejsze niż u innych ludzi. Na twarzy miał plamy krwi. Najbardziej przerażającą i jednocześnie najbardziej charakterystyczną jego cechą były oczy. Czarne ślepia. Tęczówki były tylko czerwonymi punktami na środku . Nie wyglądało na to by miał źrenice. Po chwili patrzenia w czerwone punkty zadzwonił znów do Marty. -Marta, czy ty na pewno dobrze go narysowałaś?- zapytał Kościcki z niepokojem. -Tak. Tak go opisywał świadek. -Może on jest chory psychicznie. Chodzi mi o świadka. -Nie stwierdzono żadnych chorób psychicznych. Muszę kończyć, powodzenia w śledztwie. Cześć. -Cześć. Po rozmowie znów spojrzał na rysunek sprawcy. Jego diaboliczny uśmiech komp onował się z czarnymi oczami z małymi, czerwonymi punktami. -Wygląda jak człowiek rodem z piekła.- powiedział Kościcki. -Jeżeli to w ogóle człowiek...- powiedział Bartek również patrząc na rysopis.- Kogo tobie przypomina? -Nikogo nie znam z tymi oczyma i tym uśmiechem.- powiedział zaniepokojony.- Musimy już iść. -Masz rację. Też czujesz to uczucie?- zapytał Bartek. -Jakie? -Czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. -Zdaję ci się.- powiedział Kościcki z uśmiechem. Po powrocie do domu Kościcki przywitał się z dziećmi i żoną. Zjadł kolację i poszedł się spać. Następnego dnia w pracy złapała go Marta. -Słyszałeś?! -O czym?- zapytał Martę, która była przerażona. -Tej nocy zamordowano Mariusza M. i Bartka! Obaj zostali znalezieni bez wnętrzności! -Co?! Jak to?!- powiedział zaskoczony Kościcki.- Jak?! Mariusz M. był pod ścisłą ochronom, Bartek był zbyt doświadczony by ktoś go zabił. -Też się dziwię. Myślisz że to ten... Ten który został widziany przez świadka? -Jeżeli tak to zajebię tego skurwysyna.- powiedział wściekły. Następnie Kościcki wszedł do swojej sali. W sali była kartka. Był na niej napis: "Dobro zawsze przegra..." -Co to kurwa?- pomyślał.- Ktoś tu był? Kościcki rozglądał się po sali szukając śladów czyjeś obecności. Okno było całe. nie było szans na to by któś wszedł do jego sali bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Przerażony pobiegł do szefa i wziął wolne pod pretekstem odpoczynku po przez zły stan zdrowia. Kiedy wrócił jego żona była jeszcze w pracy. Dzieci wróciły ze szkoły wcześniej niż on. Kościcki kazał dzieciom pójść na dwór by się pobawić. On sam się położył spać rozmyślając te chore napisy. -Dobro to skaza, Dobro zawsze przegra. Co to mogło znaczyć?- pomyślał. Nagle rozmyślanie przerywa mu odgłos tłuczonego szkła z piwnicy.- Jasna cholera... Teraz moja kolej, tak? Szybko wyjął pistolet z szuflady i pobiegł do piwnicy gotowy zabić sprawcę. w piwnicy nikogo nie było. Teraz patrzył tylko przerażony na stłuczoną szybę. Była na nich krew. Jak by kimś rzucił w ową szybę. Nagle słyszy odgłosy szybkiego wspinania się po schodach szurając czymś ciężkim. Od razu Kościcki się odwrócił i biegł na górę. Nikogo nie widział. Nagle słyszy kroki na górze. Zaczął biec do swojej sypialni. Ku jego oczom ukazał się prawdziwy koszmar. Na swoim łóżku widział zmasakrowane zwłoki jego własnych dzieci bez wnętrzności. Nigdzie nie było mordercy. Patrzył w dół i widzi napis: "Jestem z tyłu ciebie..." Szybko się odwrócił i nikogo nie widział. W jednej chwili zaczął czuć zimne stalowe ostrze na swym gardle. W ostatniej chwili Kościcki obronił się przed atakiem na swe gardło. Ku jego przerażeniu widział tą samą postać, którą widział Mariusz M. Był to zakapturzony młodzieniec z diabelskim uśmiechem. Oczy miał czarne z czerwonymi punktami na środku. Na twarzy, w tym wokół ust miał pełno krwi. Nosił czarną elegancko-sportową bluzę z kapturem, zapinanym na guziki z których guzik najbliżej szyj był rozpięty, ukazując koszulkę która była czerwona od krwi jego dzieci. Bluza także miała plamy krwi. Nosił niebieskie dżinsy. Na ramionach miał pochwy na noże. Pochwa na lewej ręce była pusta, gdyż człowiek trzymał zakrwawiony nóż w prawej ręce. thumb- No, no... Nie jesteś tak samo słaby jak twój kolega.- powiedział śmiejąc się. Patrząc swymi oczami na Kościckiego. -To ty... Czemu to robisz? Postać nagle się zaśmiała psychodelicznie. Jego uśmiech się powiększył. Był tak nienaturalnie duży. Lecz nie był wyrzeźbiony jak to w wypadku słynnego Jeffa. Jego oczy znów spoczęły na oczach Kościckeigo. -Jestem łowcą organów, lub jak to wolisz wnętrzności... -Pewnie współpracujesz z tym psychopatą, którego zwą łowcą skór...- powiedział Kościcki patrząc przerażony na jego czerwone punkty na czarnych oczach. Postać znów tak samo się zaśmiała. Śmiała się tym razem dłużej. -Ja współpracować... z tym frajerem!- wykrzyczała po czym znów zaczęła się śmiać.- Teraz to wymyśliłeś! Nikt nie był tak zabawny jak ty. Po powiedzeniu tych słów postać zrobiła jeden krok patrząc ciągle na oczy Kościckiego z mniejszym uśmiechem niż przedtem. -Stój bo strzelam!- wykrzyczał Kościcki. Postać zrobiła znów krok na przód. Kościcki zaczął strzelać. Każdy pocisk przelatywał na wylot w ogóle nie dotykając ciała napastnika. Przerażony Kościcki mrugnął raz. Postać ciągle stała przed nim. Za drugim mrugnięciem stała obok lini wystrzału. -Łuuuuuu... ktoś nie ma cela...- powiedział śmiejąc się. -Jak to możliwe... Nagle postać znalazła się za nim. Kościcki za nim się spostrzegł został obezwładniony. Obudził się na łóżku pomiędzy swymi martwymi dziećmi. Spojrzał na bok i zobaczył go, łowcę organów. Kościcki chciał krzyczeć, lecz postać położyła mu nóż na gardle pokazując swym palcem na swe krwawe usta. -Wiesz na czym... polega różnica między mną, a Olivierem?- Powiedziała postać z uśmiechem, spoglądając na przerażonego Kościckiego.- ON dusi swe ofiary... mięczak, JA zawsze zabijam mymi nożami. ON używa skór swych ofiar do... swej "sztuki". Ja karmię organami mych ofiar dzikie psy. ON zabija za grzechy... Przez chwilę postać przestała mówić patrząc na swoje noże w obu rękach. Jednocześnie cicho się śmiejąc. -JA zabijam za bycie dobrym... Jak myślisz czemu zabiłem tamtych ludzi... Bartek zawsze był dobry, Pan Paweł troszczył się o dobro ludzi, TWOJE dzieci zawsze się was słuchały... Ten człowiek który mnie wkopał... powiedział wam to co widział... to był dobry uczynek... pomógł wam....- powiedziała postać. Zbliżyła swe usta do ucha Kościckeigo i wyszepnęła mu.- TY za to się troszczyłeś o każdego kogo znałeś... To też dobro. Następnie postać zaczęła przecinać ciało Kościckeigo po linii, od brzucha do klatki piersiowej. Krew tryskała na postać któraz z uśmiechem patrzyła na jego przerażone oczy. Następnie znów zbliżyła swe usta do ucha Kościckiego. -Wiesz co mnie jeszcze różni od NIEGO?- szepnęła mu postać.- On jest żywy... JA jestem MARTWY. Kościcki po usłyszeniu tego zdania się wykrwawił. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widział byłe czarne oczy z czerwonymi punktami na środku swego oprawcy. Po godzinie wróciła żona Kościckeigo. Przerażona spojrzała na swoje łóżko na którym leżały wypatroszone zwłoki swojego męża i dzieci. Na ścianie był napis napisany krwią. "Dobro...zabija" Kobieta szybko zadzwoniła na policję. Gdy patrzyła na swój pokój, usłyszała kroki. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widziała były czarne oczy z czerwonymi punktami na środku i ostrza noży... Gdy policja siłą weszła do mieszkania, w wejściu do supialni zobaczyła jak martwy Kościcki leżał na łóżku ze swą rodziną. Leżeli tak, jakby spali. Kiedy policjant wyjrzał przez okno, zobaczył zakapturzoną postać, która z uśmiechem patrzyła swymi oczami na policjanta. Po czym zniknęła wśród tłumu... ---- Już domyślam się co powiecie. Więc to piszę: Tak! Tekst jest wzorowany na Olivierze łowcy skór. Sorry jeśli kogoś tym uraziłem (Marta the Writer). Pierwszy raz pisałem pastę o historii policjanta, która cała skupiała się praktycznie na śledztwie (jest jeszcze jedna, ale nie skupia się na śledztwie)... więc wzorowałem się na tamtej paście (Chyba troszkę za bardzo). Gdzie jest podane imie łowcy organów (nie mam na myśli tytułu)? Czekajcie na genezę. Czemu jest tak samo szalony jak Jeff? To też będzie w genezie. Czy kogoś mi on przypomina? Może. Jednak pamiętaj! Jeff ma wyrzeźbiony uśmiech, ja tej postaci dałem nienaturalny, ale nie wyrzeźbiony uśmiech. Myślę że miałem orginalny pomysł (EJ je organy! On nie!). I dobrze go wykorzystałem, ale oczywiście przyjmę każdą krytykę. Tworząc tą postać myślałem o stworzeniu wroga, przeciwieństwie Oliviera. Jeden zabija złych, drugi dobrych. (jak by coś... Marta the Writer możesz mnie zabić jeśli tobie się to nie spodoba) Czemu nazwa jest podobna do nazwy Oliviera? Nie miałem pomysłu na nazwę, a z tego że on zabierał organy ofiar, wpadła mi do głowy ta nazwa. (Znowu wyrażam zgodę na zabicie mnie Marta. Jeśli tobie się to nie spodoba) Dzięki za przeczytanie tego. PS. Tak dałem mu nazwisko Kościcki, możecie się śmiać jak przy genezie Obiektu X :/ PS: Obrazek dodał Kemsyt :P Oficjalny theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOkJaJjfzbE Geneza: Marcus Łowca Organów - początek Kategoria:Opowiadania